


Playing with Fire

by fairychangeling



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bad Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Forbidden Love, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Thor (2011), Rimming, Sex Work, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairychangeling/pseuds/fairychangeling
Summary: Loki and Thor visit a brothel in Vanaheimr.Loki suggests they find a man to share.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 133
Collections: Thorki Baby Bang 2020





	Playing with Fire

Vanaheimr was a wonderful place to adventure, or at least Loki had always thought so. 

It lacked the rigidity of Asgard, molded first in Bor and then Odin's image of masculinity. Vanaheimr was a freer Kingdom.

Loki and Thor had spent their summers in Vanaheimr since they were boys. When they were younger, they visited with their mother and father, their summers state visits spent at their uncle Njord's palace. Loki had loved those months of escape. 

Then, as he and Thor grew older, they spent more time with their twin cousins - Freya and Freyr - and learned all the other ways in which Vanaheimr was different to Asgard. 

Loki had found himself welcomed. 

Vanaheimr did not have any such word as  _ ergi. _

Now he and Thor came often as young men, choosing to adventure in the beautiful realm they had both enjoyed in their youth. They did not stay in the palace of their kin during these visits, but ventured out into the taverns and alehouses of the kingdom, spending their coin in the pursuit of the best types of adventure.

For, Vanaheimr being Vanaheimr, every tavern was a brothel.

**

The two young men sat at a table towards the back of the tavern. They were dressed well, but not richly enough to draw unnecessary attention. They drank mead and talked together, heads bowed, and occasionally one would call for another round of drinks to be brought to their table. 

Both were hearty and attractive young men; one tall and slender with black hair and the other tall and broad, light where the other was dark. They might have been a couple or simply companions. One laughed more loudly than the other, was quicker to smile, while the other seemed more serious and somber. 

There was nothing to suggest that these were the Princes of Asgard, and both men took care to ensure that no-one suspected such a thing. They were simply two patrons, the same as any other. 

**

“We could fight a troll,” Loki said, looking expectantly at Thor. 

Thor said nothing. He didn’t appear to have heard Loki. 

"I was saying," Loki said again, with exaggerated care, making sure every word was enunciated and perhaps louder then needed, "That apparently a troll has been sighted in the mountains to the west. I thought we might spend a night or two here and then go on, hunt down the troll and return with one or two of it's rock teeth for father." 

Their father wasn't a fool. He had to know what drew Thor and Loki back to Vanaheimr year after year, but as long as they were discreet and returned with some sort of trophy to ensure their story of quests was believable, he allowed them their indulgence. 

Loki was glad of that. He didn’t know what he would have done without this yearly escape from Asgard’s rigidity. 

He could have found a bed mate in Asgard. Loki knew he was attractive, but he hesitated. 

There was too much at stake. 

It wasn’t illegal, but that didn’t mean it didn’t come with risks. Loki would have to make himself vulnerable to another man, a man who knew he was a prince, a man who would then hold a secret over him.

Loki knew what was whispered about him in the halls of the palace. He knew how people called him  _ ergi  _ when they thought he couldn’t hear them. He didn’t want to reveal to any of them that they were right, that what Loki desired was to be held down and fucked by one of the strong men of Asgard. 

Thor shook his head slightly, breaking out of whatever thoughts he’d been lost in, and smiled

“A grand idea,” he agreed, raising his mug. He drank greedily and Loki watched the bob of his throat as he swallowed. 

“What was it?” he asked when his brother was finished. “What distracted you?” 

“There was a boy,” Thor said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Loki frowned.

His brother had enough partners, male and female, back on Asgard. They didn’t come to Vanaheimr for him. They came for Loki and his enjoyment. They came so he could be himself without fear of discovery or reprisal. 

“It’ll be cold up in the mountains,” Thor said, leaning back in his chair. “You’ll want some memories to keep you warm. Why don’t you pick someone out and I’ll pay?”

Loki huffed fondly. He knew this was Thor’s way of apologising to him. 

His brother could never just say sorry. The word didn’t appear in his vocabulary. The future King could not be seen to show any weakness and their father viewed apologies as weakness. 

Instead Thor tried to bribe his way to absolution. He’d done it for years. When they were children, he’d brought Loki tarts stolen from the kitchens or asked for Loki’s favourite saga to be performed after dinner. As they’d grown, the gifts he brought Loki by way of apology had grown more elaborate. When Loki hadn’t spoken to him for a week after some long forgotten slight, Thor had gone out and killed a Draugar to bring back the treasure from it’s tomb for Loki: an excellent book of archaic magic that Loki still consulted. 

Paying for a prostitute would hardly echo that feat, but it was very in keeping with his brother’s way of apologising.

“Fine,” he said, unable to stop himself smiling.

Thor grinned back, clearly pleased Loki had accepted his offer.

“Pick someone pretty and I’ll watch,” he said.

Loki’s smile vanished. 

"Are you sure you'd want to watch me?" he asked. "I mean, I'm not..." he trailed off, uncertain how to explain such a thing to Thor who was the very pinnacle of Asgardian manhood. 

Thor was accepting of Loki's oddity, tolerating even, but never had he seen Loki in bed with another man. On the times that one of them had watched the other, it had been Thor doing the fucking and Loki doing the watching. 

“My tastes don’t tend to run to pretty, brother,” he said finally, defensive. 

Thor laughed.

“Are you afraid I’ll critique your performance?” he asked, grinning widely. 

Loki blushed.

Thor had come into his fertility powers early in his puberty and Loki had often walked in on his brother fucking some maid or stable boy. It had become something normal. 

Loki had scuttled away red faced at first, but as he’d grown older and come to understand Thor’s power, he’d come to accept that his brother needed sex. It was essential to him and to Asgard. Thor’s power caused the fields to overflow with produce, the cows to yield more milk, the flowers to bloom.

If Thor needed to express that power through fucking the nearest consenting body, then Loki didn’t object.

He’d grown used to having a conversation with Thor while his brother rutted away. 

He even teased Thor on his lack of proper technique. 

Even so, Loki didn't want his own performance to be critiqued and certainly not by Thor, his brute of a brother who used his cock as gracelessly as he used his hammer. 

“No,” he said, pulling his own mug towards him and taking a sip.

“You know here they don’t like boys to just lay there,” Thor said, glancing around the room. “You’d have to do some actual work.”

Loki kicked him under the table.

“I want to watch you,” Thor insisted, his eyes dark.

Loki wondered just how potent the mead they’d been drinking was.

“Why don’t we share someone?” he suggested. “This is  Vanaheimr. I’m sure we could find a man who’d enjoy giving as much as receiving.”

He wasn’t ready for Thor to see him with another man, to be the focus of Thor’s attention as another man took him. He wasn’t ready for Thor to see him as he truly was. 

If they shared a man, then Thor wouldn’t be a voyeur. He’d be a willing participant, distracted by his cock and the man he was fucking. 

“Fine,” Thor said. “We’ll share. You pick him and make sure he’s pretty.”

Loki rolled his eyes. 

“I know your type, Thor,” he said. “They just do nothing for me.”

His brother had always favoured waifish boys, delicate boned and wide-eyed. Loki couldn’t see the appeal. 

His interest was in handsome, strong warrior men and Asgard had no shortage of those, but Loki could not indulge there. He could not spread his legs for an Asgardian man, not when he was the Prince. 

“I’m sure you can find someone to please us both,” Thor said.

Loki looked around the room, considering the other men there. Was there any that would suit both their tastes? He felt Thor had offered him a challenge, and he was never able to back down when his brother did so.

He decided quickly that he wanted to approach someone in the employ of the brothel, not another patron. What he and Thor wanted was far more likely to be accommodated by someone they hired. 

His ego would also not withstand it if he approached another patron and they thought that he, Loki, was a whore. 

There weren't too many men who he believed Thor would enjoy as much as he would. 

They had such different tastes, but there were a few youths milling around who fitted somewhere between the muscular men Loki enjoyed and the waifs that usually took Thor's attention. Boys who had sunkissed hair and freckles, who smiled handsomely but had soft faces; boys who had quite probably been picking apples in the countryside until a summer or two whoring tempted them into the city. A good whore could make a small fortune and for a boy hungry to taste the pleasures of the flesh, it would be an experience to remember with delight in his older days.

Besides, in Vanaheimr, whoring was not a lifelong profession unless one chose to to be so. This was not Asgard where a whore could never leave their profession and begin another life without the shame of what they had been coming with them. On Vanaheimr there was no shame. 

"What about him?" Loki suggested, nodding his head towards a youth at the bar. 

The boy was not as tall as Thor, about the same height as Loki. His hair was a lighter blonde than Thor's too, but he was more well defined and muscular in build than Loki. He was wearing a simple tunic, easily removed, and smiling at the bartender, obviously trying to flirt his way to a free drink when he should have been getting patrons to buy them for him. 

A cheeky boy, but one who might welcome the attentions of both himself and Thor.

"Is he to your liking?" he asked his brother, aware that this was new territory for both of them. 

Thor looked across at the youth Loki had picked out and shrugged.

“I prefer mine dark haired, but he’ll do.”

He leant in close to Loki, his voice dropping.

“ Go invite him to join us upstairs. Tell him how eager we are to sample him." 

Loki fought back a flush at his brother's words and downed the rest of his mead, needing the alcohol in him now to give him a little more courage. 

Slowly, a little unsteadily, he stood and made his way towards the youth at the bar, his movements growing more certain the closer he got. He felt powerful, purposeful, as he slid onto the seat beside the youth and smiled at him, enjoying the way the other immediately broke from his conversation with the barman to give Loki his full attention. It was almost certainly because he realised that Loki was a prospective client, but it still gave Loki some pleasure to have an immediate effect.

"My friend and I were wondering if you'd be kind enough to join us," he said, nodding his head back towards Thor. "We were thinking of renting a room and would like some company."

He wouldn't say Thor was his brother, not now, not during such delicate negotiations. He didn't want to scare the boy away. 

"Company for both of you?" the boy asked. "I have some friends..."

Loki interrupted him before he could continue. "No, just you. We'd both like you."

The boy looked uncertain and Loki drew a gold coin from the pouch at his belt. The youth's eyes went to it immediately. 

Loki flipped the coin idely, tossing it in the air and then catching it, flicking it between his fingers.

"We could pay you twice your going rate," he said. "My friend would like to fuck you and I...I would like to be fucked."

Saying those words out loud still gave Loki a shudder. It was forbidden. It was wrong but it was all he wanted. 

"I could do that," the boy agreed, all smiles again. "Come upstairs with me."

He offered his hand and Loki took it, the coin gracing the boy's palm before it was pocketed away and Loki was being led upstairs. Evidently, Thor was meant to follow. The boy seemed to have no plans to stop and collect him. 

Loki checked once to see if Thor was following them up the stairs, flashing his brother a smile filled with wicked promise as he saw Thor behind him, practically salivating. There was something feral in Thor's look, like a starving wolf hunting down a young fawn. 

Loki felt his cock throb.

Thor's appetites were legendary. His brother didn't wait anxiously for the yearly trip to Vanaheimr as Loki did, he fucked his way around Asgard or any other realm he travelled through. He took what he wanted and now he wanted this boy Loki had chosen for them. 

The boy led them down a corridor of closed doors until he reached the one that was clearly his. He pushed open the door, revealing a large, rather nondescript room. It was immaculately clean, but devoid of any real character. There was a comfortable looking bed, a slightly less comfortable looking chaise lounge and a sturdy old wooden desk - all potential places for clients to make use of their purchase. 

There was also a little door just as they entered the room and the boy nodded towards it. 

"Wash room in there," he said. "We have hot water piped in. You can bathe after if you'd like, or before."

"After," Loki said. 

He and Thor hadn't strolled in from a night of camping, but the boy wasn't to know that. He certainly wasn't to know he was about to be fucked by the Princes of Asgard.

"Name's Sigurd," the boy said. 

He smiled at Loki, then past him to Thor.

"Where do you want me?" 

Thor shut the door behind them. He didn’t look at Sigurd, but at Loki. He reached out one large hand, cupping Loki’s cheek. It was a familiar gesture, comforting, and his eyes were searching, checking Loki’s face for any sign of hesitation. 

Loki felt nervous anticipation coiling in him. This was all new and frightening, but he wanted it. 

He nodded slightly, just enough to let Thor know that he was still game. 

When Thor spoke, it was with the commanding authority that was his birthright. 

"You on your back,” he said, addressing Loki. “On the bed. I'm sure our new friend Sigurd can please you from that angle. And I will assist him. I want to see the pleasure on your face."

Loki couldn't hide the blush that flamed across his face then.

It was a combination of Thor's words and his touch, so commanding, so certain that his orders would be followed that did it. Loki liked it and that shamed him deeply.

He broke away from his brother and turned, trying to compose himself. He felt that he ought to be contrary, because he couldn't have Thor believing that he could just order him around like that, so he followed his brother's words to the letter and lay down on the bed still clothed. 

"And just how do you plan on pleasuring me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Sigurd looked between them, finally fixing his attention on Thor. 

Rightly or wrongly, he’d sensed that Thor was the one controlling this little encounter. 

Loki would have been angry at that assumption if he wasn’t enjoying it so much. 

It felt good to be the focus of Thor’s attention like this. 

Thor smirked. 

"You should fuck him, obviously. Perhaps open him up with your tongue and fingers. He'll be tight, as he's a little prude most of the time, won't let himself enjoy anything."

He held up his hand, cutting Loki off before he could protest. “Don’t deny it!” 

Sigurd smiled. He settled on the bed beside Loki, trailing his fingers down Loki’s chest. 

"I doubt it," he said, hooking his fingers into the leggings Loki wore, tugging them down so he could get a proper sight of the boy he was about to fuck. "You're beautiful."

Loki sighed and arched up, helping Sigurd to pull his leggings and boots from him, leaving his lower half bare. He shot one quick, nervous look at Thor as his small, pale cock was bared to the room, but Sigurd's delighted squeal drew his attention back.

"You're so dainty," Sigurd said, as if that was something of a marvel. He wrapped his fingers around Loki's cock and stroked.

Loki shivered and planted his feet flat on the bed, all his attention now focused on the hand around his cock. He knew he should find it insulting for his cock to be called dainty, but he couldn't manage it when Sigurd seemed so enamored of it. 

It would matter on Asgard. Having a large cock was something to be proud of, but here it seemed they liked all shapes and sizes. 

"Everything about him is dainty. But don't let that fool you. He can take anything you choose to give him, and he'll like it too," Thor chuckled. 

He shoved his leggings down as he spoke, his own cock springing free. 

Loki swallowed. 

Thor had the ideal Asgardian cock; thick and long, his balls hanging heavy between his legs. 

It was hardly the first time Loki had seen his brother naked, but now he felt furtive as he snuck his glances. He’d always compared himself to Thor, hated how small and weak he felt in comparison, but now he looked at Thor in a different light. 

If they had been strangers, if Loki had just happened upon this glorious man, he would have fallen to his knees to worship him and his cock. 

"Your lover has a mouth on him," Sigurd said, grinning at Loki.

"My...Oh, Thor," Loki glanced at his brother, wondering if he should correct the youth, but deciding it was much worse to be brother's sharing this than to be lovers indulging in a fantasy. 

He hoped Thor would agree.

His brother acted as if he knew exactly what Loki liked, although he'd never had the chance to see before. He was so cocksure, so certain of himself, directing Sigurd as if he'd done this himself a thousand times. Loki's cock pulsed, a little bead of pre-come rolling down his shaft, his body enjoying not only Sigurd's assured hand, but also the knowledge that Thor was watching him.

Carefully, intent on giving the best performance, Loki eased Sigurd's hand from his cock and rolled over, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. He tossed his head, arching his back and pushing his ass up into the air.

Thor made a loud rumble of approval. "You look so good."

Loki blushed again. 

He couldn’t believe he was here, in a brothel bed, performing for his brother’s enjoyment and getting just as much pleasure from it himself. It was like some sort of fevered dream, the kind he’d have that would leave him with sticky sheets and a guilty conscience every time Thor looked at him. He didn’t feel guilty now though. He felt wild and alive, harder than he’d ever been before in his life. 

"I believe Thor mentioned something about you opening me up," he said, glancing over his shoulder at Sigurd and wiggling invitingly. 

Sigurd didn't need to be told twice. He knelt behind Loki, spreading the other boy's pale cheeks apart. 

"This is dainty too," he sighed softly, breath ghosting over the pretty pink hole he found. 

He shot a quick look at Thor who was palming his thick, gorgeous cock. "You must be so careful with him," he said, clearly awed by the idea of any man being able to resist ruining such a tiny, perfect thing, especially one with a cock as large as Thor's. 

"I make sure nice boys like you stretch him out for me." 

Sigurd grinned before turning his head and pressing an open mouthed kiss to Loki's hole.

Loki gasped softly, bowing his head. Sigurd was clearly experienced with this type of service, opening Loki up with little licks and kisses that had him clutching at the sheets, pressing his face and chest down into the bed so he could push his hips up for more.

Sigurd obliged, thrusting his tongue deep into Loki, his hand between Loki's legs, fingers pinched around the base of Loki's cock. It made Loki feel lightheaded.

He could come from this, from being fucked on Sigurd's tongue, he was certain of that, but the clever boy had made certain Loki couldn't. 

"You're doing a good job. Get him wet and stretched, Sigurd. He needs it. He needs to get fucked properly. You'll fuck him so well."

Loki shuddered, uncertain if it was Sigurd's talented tongue that caused him to quake or if it was the words Thor was saying.

He'd heard his brother in the throws of passion before. Thor was never quiet and he liked to talk, especially to the boys taking his cock, and Loki had always liked to hear him, but it felt different to be the one on the receiving end of Thor's dirty talk rather than a voyeur. 

He did need to be fucked so badly. He ached for it. He'd still be tight, terribly so, but he needed a cock in him. 

Loki could deal with the discomfort. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Sigurd," he gasped, batting the boy's hand away from his cock. "Fuck me."

Sigurd drew back, no doubt to offer some caution, and Loki rolled on his back.

"I know I'll be tight, I don't care. I can take it," he promised, spreading his legs. 

Thor came to perch on the bed, to stroke a hand through Loki's midnight black hair. 

"Tightest hole you've ever fucked, and the very best. Such an eager thing, all you want is a cock in you isn't it? Poor pretty thing. Fuck him for me Sigurd. Make him moan."

Loki nodded eagerly along with Thor's assessment of him. 

All he wanted was a cock in him and Thor knew that. He was such a kind brother and playing his part so well. He sounded like a besotted lover, a man who had enjoyed Loki's hole time after time, and Loki found himself nuzzling into his brother's touch as Sigurd knelt between his legs, slicking his cock with oil that he'd fished from some hidden pocket. Loki had to admire the ingenuity of the boy.

Sigurd gripped Loki's thighs, keeping him spread, and pushed forward slowly.

Loki hissed and looked up at Thor, gazing at his brother with wide eyes as Sigurd's cock split him open. 

"Good boy," Thor assured him, hand resting on Loki's cheek as Sigurd slid into him, slow and steady. "Let Sigurd fuck you. I want you to enjoy his cock, I want you to moan for him." 

As if to punctuate those words, he swept his thumb across Loki's lower lip.

Loki felt fire spark in the pit of his stomach.

Thor wanted Loki to enjoy this - to enjoy being fucked. It felt like the biggest transgression against their upbringing, the biggest taboo. It should have been shameful, terrible to want such a thing, to enjoy it as Loki did. Actively seeking out this position, wanting another man inside you, craving it so dearly, was unacceptable. A boy who allowed this, who was as hungry and waton for it as Loki was, was no better than a whore. A boy who allowed this was anyone's to make use of.

Sigurd's cock pressed deeper into him, Loki relaxing to allow him entry. 

It burned and he felt the stretch of it, but he loved it.

"He's so tight," Sigurd gasped, buried to the hilt inside Loki. 

Loki flicked his tongue out, licking across Thor's thumb, gazing up at his brother with dark, heavy lidded eyes. 

He squeezed tight around Sigurd and the other boy moaned, hips jolting forward. Loki mewled softly - half in protest at the roughness and half in delight at the feeling.

Thor leant down and pressed his mouth to Loki's, drinking him in, swallowing his sounds. 

Loki was too stunned to stop the kiss. 

He'd never taken his brother for a good actor, but Thor was embodying the part of a loving paramour. Despite the strangeness of the situation, Loki felt safe, loved even. He knew Thor would never allow him to be hurt and it was clear, so very clear, that his brother didn't view Loki as lesser. It was at odds with the Thor he knew, the one who made boys cry with the force of his fucking, who made them regret offering their holes up to his use. 

"What do you want, my love?" Thor asked, pulling back only enough to let the words escape. "What would give you pleasure?" 

Loki titled his head up a little, chasing Thor's mouth, kissing him again as Sigurd set a slow, easy rhythm. It was a glorious feeling, the push of Sigurd's cock inside him and the messy kisses he shared with Thor. He let himself indulge in the wickedness, the taboo of not only being fucked but also of kissing his handsome brother, his cock so hard Loki thought that a breath of air against it could make him come.

He broke their kiss, aware he hadn't answered Thor yet.

"I want you to fuck Sigurd while he's in me," he said, allowing himself to voice his wickedness. "I want to feel you through him."

It would be as if Thor was fucking him. 

Thor kissed him again, hungry and messy . "It would be my pleasure."

Sigurd seemed keen enough, his own eyes big and wide, fixed on Thor's large thick cock and licking his lips with anticipation. 

Loki hated the feeling that curled in his stomach then. 

_ Jealousy. _

What did he have to be jealous of? Thor slicking his fingers with oil, sliding first one and then another into Sigurd, laughing when he realised Sigurd was already wet and worked open? Loki had no reason to be jealous of that, not when Sigurd bucked into him prettily with every push of Thor’s fingers. 

Sigurd himself then? Was that who Loki was jealous of? 

Sigurd who whimpered when Thor withdrew his fingers, who stopped his thrusts to wait while Thor poured oil over his beautiful cock and stroked his hand up and down his length, making sure he was completely coated.

Sigurd who was about to get fucked by Thor.

Loki shivered and squeezed tight around Sigurd’s cock. 

"Are you ready?" Thor asked, settling behind Sigurd and pressing his cock close to the young man's hole, feeling the heat of him. 

"Yes, I'm ready," Sigurd said, nodding eagerly. 

Loki laughed, trying to shove away the jealousy he felt, reaching to brush Sigurd's sweat soaked curls from his face. 

"Yes, so desperate aren't you?" he said, his voice mockingly sweet. "His cock is going to ruin you." 

"And after I've ruined him I'll ruin you, " Thor promised, shifting and lining his hips up against Sigurd's, letting the head sink into him, stretching him. And in turn, forcing Sigurd deeper into Loki.

At Thor's words Loki's cock throbbed, pre-come leaking from the tip and rolling down his shaft.

It was depraved how much Loki wanted those words to be a reality, how much he suddenly longed for himself and Thor to be lovers and not simply bothers. 

He tossed his head back, letting his eyes fall shut and experienced the force of Thor's thrusts through Sigurd's body. Sigurd jerked forward into Loki as Thor's cock entered him, punching out the air from Loki's lungs. 

Sigurd lowered his head, pressing a kiss to Loki's shoulder, panting for breath as he adjusted to the fat cock inside him, stretching him so fully.

"There is no way this cock has ever been in you," he gasped, gripping Loki hard to steady himself. "You're too tight!" 

Thor laughed, pulling back and slapping Sigurd's ass with the flat of his hand, and then plunging deep into him again.

"After I have finished you, I will plough him." He said, meeting Loki's eye. "Would you like that, Loki? Would you like me to ruin you too?" 

Loki drew in a deep breath. 

This had stopped being a game.

Loki was good with games, and he kept them going long after everyone else grew tired of them, but he could see in Thor's eyes that his brother was not pretending. 

Thor had never been a good actor. Loki knew lies, he knew stories and he knew that Thor was speaking the truth.

Loki wasn't the only one of them who was deprived. 

Thor  _ wanted  _ him. 

"Yes," he gasped, abandoning every fear in pursuit of this new pleasure. "I need you! I want you to ruin me." 

Thor grinned, and his hips bucked, fast and hard into poor Sigurd, caught between them.

"I knew you would want it. You love watching me fuck pretty things too much not to want my cock for yourself."

Loki shivered, the truth of Thor's words washing over him.

He had always enjoyed watching his brother fuck, had always wanted what he gave those boys - but he hadn't realised he wanted it from Thor. Loki knew he was good at lying, but he didn't know how he had been lying to himself. 

"Please," he panted. "Please, Thor, please, I want you." 

"Patience, brother." Thor said, finding a pleasing rhythm, fucking deeply into the boy between them.

"Brother?" Sigurd yelped.

He struggled, but he was trapped between the two of them, caught in their incestuious act. 

His struggling only served to impale him further on the thick cock inside him and when he tried to buck away from it, he drove himself further into the boy beneath him. 

“You can’t be brothers,” Sigurd said. “That’s vile, that’s incest!” 

Loki wrapped his arms around him, pulling Sigurd down against him while Thor plastered himself to Sigurd’s back. 

They had to fix this. 

“Hush,” Loki murmured, holding the other boy tightly. “Hush”.

He felt Sigurd cease struggling, felt the moment he tensed and then, without warning, Sigurd came. 

“Hush,” Loki said for a third time, his voice laced with magic. 

Sigurd grew lax, succumbing to the power of Loki’s spell. He was asleep in a matter of seconds.

Loki dropped his head back on the pillows, breathing hard, uncomfortably aware of Sigurd’s weight on him and in him.

Thor moved first, pulling out of Sigurd. Loki noted, with a thin curl of his lips, that Thor’s cock was wilting.

“Finished?” he sneered.

“I’m not interesting in fucking an unconcious boy,” Thor said. 

Loki flushed, ashamed he’d even considered that Thor would want to keep rutting into an unconcenting partner. 

He was a bag of nerves, frayed and painfully hard but with all the desire and erotisicm gone from the moment. 

“Help me move him,” he said. 

Thor wordlessly slipped his arms under Sigurd’s chest, hauling him up. Loki hissed, the movement causing Sigurd’s softening cock to jerk in him. 

It didn’t feel pleasurable now, just uncomfortable. 

He reached a hand down to where he and Sigurd were still joined and carefully eased the man’s cock from him. 

The whole thing felt horribly clinical. 

With Thor’s help, Loki got Sigurd rolled off him and onto the bed. He looked peaceful in his sleep. 

Loki brushed his fingers across the man’s face, soothing his mind and ensuring he’d have good dreams. Sigurd would wake up refreshed, remembering nothing but the pleasant moments of this debarcale. 

Loki sat back on his heels and dug his nails into the flesh of his thigh. The pain helped a little bit, helped his erection to wilt. He was acutely aware of Thor’s presence beside him. His brother had always been larger than life, but now Loki felt the bed was too small for both of them and the sleeping Sigurd. 

He breathed deeply through his nose, trying to focus on anything but Thor.

Thor didn’t move. He didn’t say anything. He simply sat there, waiting for Loki to calm himself down.

Having Thor so close made it a difficult task. 

Loki didn’t dare close his eyes. He knew if he did then he’d only be able to picture Thor’s face, the ecstasy of it as he told Loki what he wanted to do to him. He’d never be able to forget that look. He’d never want to.

More deep breaths, more bites of his nails into his skin and Loki’s cock finally softened. 

Thor still didn’t move.

Loki didn’t dare look at him. 

Instead he got up, moving gingerly. His hole ached and he knew Sigurd’s spend was leaking down the back of his thighs. 

He could feel Thor’s gaze on him, heavy as a hand. 

Loki waved his hand, calling on his magic again to clean himself. Effortlessly, the magic wiped away Sigurd’s seed as if it had never been there, as if none of this had ever happened.

Thor grunted.

“Is that it?” he asked. “We pretend this didn’t happen?” 

“Yes,” Loki said quietly. 

Another wave of his hands, another enchantment and he was dressed. 

The noise Thor made now sounded like some wounded animal - low and primal in it’s pain.

Loki turned to look at him finally.

He’d never seen Thor look broken before. It scared him, deep to his core, to see the heartbreak plainly written on his brother’s face. Thor should never look like that, should never feel like that. It was wrong.

But what else did Thor expect him to say? They’d come here to indulge in Loki’s deviancy, but they were Princes and there were lines that couldn’t be crossed. Loki could let another man fuck him, but he couldn’t let Thor do it. 

Thor had to understand that. He had to realise that this was an indulgence they couldn’t have. 

“Loki,” Thor whispered, reaching for him.

“I’m here,” Loki said quickly, stepping into Thor’s space, letting Thor wrap his arms around his middle and press his face into his stomach. 

He stroked his hands through Thor’s sweaty hair as Thor sobbed against him.

He and Thor were both idiots. Loki didn’t understand why he hadn’t seen it before. Thor’s affection for him was obvious now. 

“Do you hate me?” Thor asked, looking up at him with bloodshot eyes.

Loki shook his head quickly. It had never crossed his mind. 

“I love you,” he said and Thor cried harder at that, clutching at Loki helplessly.

Loki couldn’t remember the last time Thor had cried in front of him. They must have been children when it happened.

The memory of their shared childhood should have been enough to silence Loki’s compassion, but he found his heart aching for Thor. Loki was weak, he always had been. He’d always desired things he shouldn’t and he’d never denied himself his pleasures, even if he hated himself for them. 

Thor was his greatest pleasure and Loki couldn’t,  _ wouldn’t _ , deny him. 

It wasn’t enough that they both lusted after each other, Loki without even fully realising it. 

They were in love with each other too and that was much worse. 

“I love you, Thor,” he repeated, grasping Thor’s face in both hands and tilting it up so his brother had to look at him. 

Thor stared at him.

Loki couldn’t stand the naked vulnerability on his face, so he dipped his head and kissed Thor instead. It was a messy kiss, full of teeth and years of pent up desire. 

Thor pulled at him, tugging Loki into his lap and they broke apart, Loki struggling for a moment before relaxing into his brother’s grip. It was thrilling to be fully clothed while Thor was still naked, to feel the heat of his body through the layers of cloth. 

“We can’t pretend this never happened,” Thor said.

It sounded like an edict, a law issued from a King and Loki was in no mood to challenge it.

“No, we can’t,” he agreed, enjoying the way his body slotted against Thor’s so easily, as if he had been made to sit in his brother’s lap. He glanced over Thor’s shoulder at the still slumbering Sigurd. “We’ll have to leave him a big tip.”

Thor laughed.

It was a wonderful sound. 

Loki kissed him again, swallowing it whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Horns4Loki, my wonderful artist for this bang, created a piece for this which you can find [Here](https://twitter.com/horns4loki/status/1315741341826125824?s=19)


End file.
